She's Out of My life
by Daniel.Sandra
Summary: Sequel 'Sorry, I Love You'. Karena kebodohanku, aku kehilanganmu. Maafkan aku Kyuu. Cerita 70% di ambil dari cerita pertama. Bagaimana kisahnya? OS again, GB/GD, Fem Kyuu, Typo seperti ranjau, EYD tidak sempurna. Ide cerita mainstream. Gendre: Hurt/comfort. No Pairing.


Sequel "Sorry, I Love You"

.

.

She's Out of My Life

.

.

_A Naruto Fanfiction_

.

.

Naruto dkk milik Om Masashi Kishimoto, but this Fiction belong to me "Daniela Alexsandra" disini Dan hanya pinjem Chara-chara bikinan Om MK

.

.

Chara : Uchiha Itachi, Namikaze-Uzumaki Kyuubi (female), Yamanaka Deidara (female)

Genre : Hurt and comfort inside

Rate : T

Warning : Seperti peringatan Dan di Fict Dan yang terdahulu, hal itu juga berlaku disini, alurnya maju mundur cantik jadi Dan harap reader sekalian nggak bingung. gender bender, always human and female Kyuubi. Typo seperti ranjau jadi hati-hati, ide cerita selalu mainstream, judul dan isi tidak sesuai (Maap Dan gak pandai bikin judul), OS panjang binggo. But i hope you like.

.

.

.

.

Fict ini akan berfokus pada Itachi dan 70% cerita sama dengan fict sebelumnya.

.

.

suka baca kalo nggak segera back ato close ne ^_^v

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

She's out of my life

She's out of my life

And I don't know whether to laugh or cry

I don't know whether to live or die

And it cuts like a knife

She's out or my life

.

.

.

.

Kebodohanku membuatku kehilanganmu

.

.

.

.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Kyuubi, seorang gadis berambut merah cepak yang penampilannya lebih mirip seorang pemuda dari pada seorang gadis pada umumnya.

"Aku ada kelas sebentar lagi, Kyuu. Memang kau tidak ada kelas juga?" tanya balik Itachi, pemuda bersurai raven dengan keri- ah,,, tanda lahir yang lebih mirip keriput di wajah aristokratnya.

"Aku baru ada kelas jam 10 nanti." jawab Kyuubi

"Hn. aku pergi." jawab Itachi berlalu pergi.

"Ingat janjimu nanti sore." seru Kyuubi pada Itachi sebelum Itachi berjalan meninggalkannya sendiri di taman kampus Universitas Konoha (UK).

"Hn."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mata kuliah Itachi hari ini sudah selesai, ia berencara akan langsung pulang. Hari ini sudah cukup melelahkan, apalagi nanti sore ia sudah ada janji nonton dengan Kyuubi. Ngomong-ngomong tentang cewek tomboy satu itu tak pelak membuat Itachi tersenyum kecil. Sudah beberapa kali ia membatalkan janji pergi bersama dengan Kyuubi dan yang terakhir ia ingat adalah ia batal nobar pertandingan sepak bola Real Madrid yang merupakan tim favoritnya dengan Barcelona yang sialnya merupakan tim favorit Kyuubi.

.

.

.

Flashback

Hari ini rencananya Itachi akan nobar pertandingan antara tim sepak bola favoritnya bersama Kyuubi. Sepulang dari kantor Itachi langsung bergegas membersihkan diri. Saat hendak menuju kamar mandi di kamarnya, ponselnya berbunyi nyaring. Itachi beranggapan bahwa itu adalah telpon dari Kyuubi. Itachi pun membelokkan langkahnya menuju nakas tempat ponselnya berbunyi. Matanya membulat saat mengetahui sang penelpon bukan sahabat merahnya melainkan gadis incarannya.

.

Dei-chan calling

.

Tanpa bisa mencegah senyum bahagia muncul di bibirnya. "Moshi-moshi."

"Moshi-moshi, Itachi-kun. Apa aku mengganggu, un?"

"Tidak, tidak sama sekali. Ada apa Dei?"

"Em,, apa kau sibuk sekarang. Ah,, jika kau sibuk juga tidak apa-apa,un." tambah sang Penelpon, Yamanaka Deidara gadis yang berhasil menarik perhatian seorang Uchiha Itachi.

"Tidak, aku tidak sedang sibuk. Aku baru pulang dari kantor. Ada apa? Ada yang bisa kubantu?" ujar Itachi seakan lupa akan janji nobarnya bersama Kyuubi setelah mendapat telpon dari incarannya.

"Begini besok ada mata kuliah Ibiki sensei dan aku lupa belum membeli buku yang harus aku bawa besok saat beliau mengajar, Apakah kau mau menemaniku ke toko buku? Aku tadi sudah mencoba meminta tolong teman-teman tapi mereka juga sedang sibuk. Tapi kalau Itachi-kun tidak bisa, aku tidak masalah. Aku akan pergi sendiri kalau begitu, un."

"Tidak, akan ku antar. Tunggulah, aku akan menjemputmu."

"Hontou."

"Hn, Aku akan bergegas sekarang. Kau bersiaplah."

"Baiklah un, sampai ketemu nanti Ita-kun."

"Hn"

Dan sambungan telpon pun terputus, Itachi melompat kegirangan dan langsung melesat menuju kamar mandi sambil bersenandung. Ia tidak melihat ponselnya yang sudah mati karena low bat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Itachi sudah bersiap akan pergi, dengan hati riang ia keluar kamar tanpa mengecek ponselnya lagi, ponsel itu sudah bersarang di saku celananya. Mengabaikan tatapan heran otoutonya aka Uchiha sasuke.

"Yo, otouto. Kau hanya dirumah saja malam minggu ini."

"Hn."

"Bersenang-senaglah, nikamati masa mudamu bersama Naru-chan."

"A,,apa yang kau bicarakan baka aniki? Aku dan si dobe tidak ada apa-apa."

"Hahaha,,, kalau kau tidak bergegas dia akan di ambil orang." ujar Itachi sambil mengacak surai raven Sasuke yang bentuknya mirip pantat ayam.

"Ck, hentikan itu baka." ketus Sasuke sambil menyingkirkan tangan Itachi dari rambutnya.

"Hahaha, bilang pada kaasan, aku akan pulang telat malam ini. Bye-bye otoutoku sayang." ujar Itachi langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih bersungat marah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama tiga puluh menit, akhirnya Itachi sampai di rumah Deidara. Mematut diri sejenak di kaca spion mobilnya sebelum beranjak keluar. Itachi cukup terkejut saat mendapati Deidara sedang duduk di teras rumahnya. 'Apa ia menungguku?' batin Itachi.

"Itachi-kun, aku pikir kau tidak bisa datang. Aku sudah menghubungimu dari tadi tapi tidak bisa, un."

"Benarkah? ponselku bahkan tidak berbu-" perkataan Itachi terpotong saat ia mengecek ponselnya dan mendapati ponselnya yang mati.

"Sepertinya aku lupa mencharge ponselku hari ini. Baterainya habis, maaf sudah membuatmu menungguku."

"Tidak apa-apa, un. Justru aku yang berterima kasih karena kau mau menemaniku, un."

"Sama-sama, aku juga senang bisa pergi menemanimu. Jadi kita berangkat sekarang?"

"Tentu, un."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan bukunya?" tanya Itachi, saat ini mereka sudah ada di Konoha's Book Store. Meraka disana sudah hampir setengah jam, suasana toko yang lumayan ramai membuat mereka sedikit kesulitan mencari buku yang akan di beli Deidara.

"Un, aku sudah mendapatkannya. Apa Itachi-kun mendapatkan sesuatu yang menarik?" ujar Deidara saat ia melihat Itachi menenteng buku di tangan kanannya.

"Hn, aku hanya membeli buku serial terbaru 'Ranger's Apprentice', sudah lama kami berburu serial terbarunya." ujar Itachi sambil menunjukkan buku yang lumayan tebal bersampul coklat dengan gambar seorang pria bertudung yang sedang berlutut dengan membawa busur panah di pundak kirinya.

"Kami?"

"Ah,, Aku dan Kyuubi. Kau tau dia kan? Kami sama-sama menyukai cerita-cerita semacam ini. Apa lagi dia, koleksi bukunya lebih banyak dari punyaku. Dia bahkan pernah berebut dengan siswa SMP agar mendapat buku Trilogi Lord of the ring." ujar Itachi sambil tersenyum membayangkan wajah anak SMP yang berlari ketakutan keluar itu toko gara-gara mendapat ancama Kyuubi.

"Kau sepertinya dekat sekali dengan Namikaze-san." ujar Deidara dengan senyum manis.

"Iya, kami memang sangat dekat. Dia sahabat baikku." ujar Itachi dengan senyum tulus.

'Tunggu, ada sesuatu yang salah disini. Tapi apa? Apa yang sudah kulupakan?' batin Itachi.

"Ayo un, kita harus antri di kasir sebelum antriannya bertambah panjang."

"Ah, ya." ujar Itachi yang masih belum mendapatkan jawaban akan kegelisahannya. Hingga obrolan pemuda di belakangnya menyadarkannya. 'Ow,,, Sh*t. Bagaimana bisa akau melupakan janjiku dengannya? Dia pasti marah besar.' Itachi mulai panik merogoh saku celananya, berharap segera menemukan ponselnya.

"Kau sedang apa, un? tanya Deidara saat melihat gelagat Itachi yang tak biasa.

"Hah,,, em,,, Ti,,tidak. Sepertinya dompetku ketinggalan di mobil. Aku akan mengambilnya sebentar." ujar Itachi langsung pergi meninggalkan Deidara.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Itachi sudah berada di dalam mobilnya, bernapas lega kala mendapati ponselnya sudah bisa ia gunakan. Untung saja ia meninggalkan ponselnya di mobil untuk di-charge. Tak ingin membuang waktu lagi, ia pun mulai menyalakan kembali ponselnya. Matanya sedikit membulat saat semua notifikasi memunculkan nama sahabatnya. Lima puluh pesan dari Rubah merah dan tiga puluh panggilan tak terjawab dari rubah merah.

.

Glup

.

Itachi sudah pasrah akan amukan dari rubah merahnya. Dengan sedikit bergetar di tekannya tombol hijau di ponselnya sebelum meletakkannya di telinga kanannya. Nada sambung pertama terdengar lalu,

"Yak,,,, Kakek keriput sialan. Kau kira sekarang jam berapa huh?" suara membahana Kyuubi menyambut pendengaran Itachi.

"Ma,,ma,,, aku minta maaf rubah, sepertinya aku tidak bisa nobar. aku sedang ada urusan yang lebih penting. Aku minta maaf." jelas Itachi, tanpa berani berterus terang lewat telpon. 'Biarlah, besok saja ku jelaskan padanya. Dia pasti mengerti." batin Itachi.

"Harusnya kau bilang dari awal brengsek. Kau pikir sudah berapa lama aku menunggumu hah." omel Kyuubi

"Ayolah Kyuu, aku tau aku salah. Makanya untuk menebus kesalahanku padamu, aku akan meminta Kisame untuk menjemputmu. Sepertinya waktunya masih cukup sebelum kick off babak pertama." bujuk Itachi

"Kau bercanda? kalau kau bilang dari awal tidak bisa ikut, seharusnya kau menghubungiku bukannya malah sulit di hubungi. Kalau tau seperti itu lebih baik aku berangkat sendiri"

"Kau sudah gila ya? Jalanan sangat rawan saat malam hari rubah. Aku tetap akan menghubungi Kisame jika kau bersikeras ingin nobar di kafe milik pamanmu itu." Gila mana tega Itachi membiarkan seorang perempuan berkeliaran malam-malam begini sendiri.

"Tidak perlu. Aku yang akan menghubunginya sendiri. Kau selalu saja bertingkah seenakmu sendiri. Dasar kakek-kakek keriputan."

"Oh,,, come on Kyuu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf Kyuu, aku janji lain kali kita akan pergi nobar. Tapi untuk kali ini aku benar-benar tidak bisa pergi."

"Memang kau ada perlu ap-" ucapan Kyuubi terhenti.

"Kau bersama Deidara?" tanya Kyuubi dengan suara yang cukup pelan tapi masih mampu didengar Itachi.

"Hehehehe,,,, besok akan aku ceritakan semuanya padamu. aku harus pergi sekarang dia sudah menunggu. Jaa aku menyayangimu rubah." ujar Itachi kemudian memutuskan sambungan telponnya.

"Kenapa lama sekali, un?

" Gomen, aku lupa menaruh dompetku dimana. Tapi sekarang sudah ku temukan. Ayo masuk, aku mau beli buku yang tadi."

"Un, tak perlu. Ini untukmu." ujar Deidara sambil menyerahkan papper bag pada Itachi.

"Apa ini?" ujar Itachi menerima papper bag dari Deidara.

"Buka saja, un." ujar Deidara dengan senyum manisnya.

"Ya ampun Dei. Kau tidak perlu repot-repot seperti ini." ujar Itachi setelah melihat isi papper bag yang berisi novel incaran Itachi tadi.

"Aku tidak repot sama sekali, un. Anggap saja itu ungkapan terima kasihku karena kau sudah mau menemaniku."

"Baiklah, aku akan menerima pemberianmu. Asal kau harus menemaniku makan malam. Sedari tadi aku belum makan malam. Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah, un."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam sebelam malam Itachi baru tiba di rumah, senyum bahagia tak lepas dari wajah tampannya. Setibanya di kamar, Itachi merogoh saku celananya saat terdengar notifikasi dari ponselnya menandakan SMS masuk. Saat tahu yang mengirim pesan adalah Deidara, Itachi buru-buru membuka pesan singkat tersebut

.

From : Dei-chan

'Terima kasih untuk malam ini, aku sangat senang.

Oyasumi Itachi-kun'

.

Itachi tersenyum senang membaca pesan singkat Deidara. Ia pun segera membalas SMS Deidara

.

To : Dei-chan

'Hn, Sama-sama. Aku pun senang bisa menemanimu.

Oyasumi mo Dei-chan'

.

Itachi pun meletakkan ponselnya di atas nakas dekat ranjangnya. Baru saja ponsel itu ia taruh, ia kembali meraup ponsel tersebut dan mencari nomor Kyuubi. Lama menunggu nada sambung tapi yang terdengar adalah operator yang mengatakan nomer yang dituju sedang tidak akif. Sedikit mengernyitkan dahi, Itachi pun kembali menghubungi nomer Kyuubi lagi, namun hasilnya sama. Akhirnya ia memutuskan menghubungi Kisame. Setelah hampir enam kali nada sambung berbunyi, akhirnya Itachi bisa bernafas lega kala Kisame menjawab telponnya.

"Yo, Itachi. Ada apa?" sapa Kisame

"Hn, berikan ponselmu pada Kyuubi, aku mau bicara dengannya." ujar Itachi, ia bisa mendengar berbagai teriakan yang berasal dari teman-temannya yang sedang nobar.

"Huh,,, Apa maksudmu?"

"Dari tadi aku sudah berkali-kali menghubunginya tapi tidak bisa. Sudah cepat berikan ponselmu padanya."

"Benarkah? Tapi dari tadi aku tidak melihatnya disini. Apa kau yakin dia kemari?" ujar Kisamae

"Apa maksudmu? Bukankah Kyuubi tadi menghubungimu memintamu untuk menjemputnya dirumah?"

"Kau ini bicara apa? Sedari tadi aku tidak menerima telpon maupun SMS dari siapa pun. Baru Kau saja yang menghubungiku. Lagi pula mana mau dia pergi denganku saat ada kau."

"..."

"Halo, Itachi. Kau masih disana?" tanya Kisame saat tidak mendapatkan tanggapan dari Itachi.

Sedangkan Itachi masih sibuk berpikir tentang keberadaan Kyuubi. 'Kau dimana Kyuu? Tidak biasanya kau begini.' batin Itachi.

"Hei, kau mendengarku? Apa kau sedang bertengkar dengan Kyuubi? Kenapa kau juga tidak datang?" tanya Kisame

"Hn, Tidak. Selamat menonton pertandingannya." ujar Itachi yang langsung memutuskan panggilannya. Pikiran Itachi belum tenang jika belum tau keadaan Kyuubi. 'Dasar rubah buluk.' dumel Itachi yang kemudian menyambar jaket dan kunci mobilnya.

.

.

.

.

Bel pintu di kediaman Namikaze ditekan berkali-kali oleh Itachi berharap satpam yang sedang tertidur di posnya bangun dan segera membukakan pintu untuknya. Tak berapa lama satpam dirumah Kyuubi muncul dengan wajah sangar namun saat matanya menangkap sosok Itachi, ia malah berjalan tergopoh-gopoh membukakan gerbang untuk Itachi.

"Maaf tuan muda, saya tadi ketiduran."

"Hn, tidak apa jiisan. Apa Kyuubi ada?"

"Setahu saya nona ada dirumah dari sepulang kuliah dan tidak kemana-mana. Mungkin sekarang sudah tidur. Apa perlu saya panggilkan?"

"Ah,, tidak perlu jiisan. Lagi pula ini memang sudah terlalu malam, pasti dia sudah tidur. Aku pulang saja." ujar Itachi lalu kembali memasuki mobilnya dan segera meluncur maninggalkan kediaman Namikaze dengan perasaan lega yang luar biasa.

.

.

.

Flashback End

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti kesepakatan awal mereka tadi pagi, sore ini Itachi dan Kyuubi akan menonton seri terbaru film 'Insidius'. Namun saat hendak pulang, Itachi berpapasan dengan Deidara di koridor menuju parkiran.

"Hai, sudah mau pulang, un?"

"Hn, mata kuliahku sedah selesai. Kau juga sudah mau pulang?"

"Jiraya sensei sedang keluar kota jadi kuliahnya di batalkan."

"Mau ku antar pulang?"

"Em,,, apa tidak merepotkan, un?"

"Tidak sama sekali. Ayo."

Mereka pun akhirnya berjalan menuju mobil Itachi sambil sesekali berbincang. Saat sudah berada di dalam mobil Itachi tak sengaja melihat majalah yang dibawa Deidara di pangkuannya.

"Apa kau berencana nonton Dei?"

"Ow,, ya un." ujar Deidara seraya memperlihatkan majalah yang terlipat pada bagian daftar film yang sedang di putar di bioskop.

"Memang kau ingin nonton film apa?"

"Insidius 3. Teman-teman sudah banyak yang menontonnya, un. Mereka bilang filmnya bagus. Aku jadi tertarik untuk menonton juga. Tapi aku tidak ada teman untuk di ajak pergi, un." Jelas Deidara

"Wah,,, kebetulan sekali kalau begitu, nanti sore aku mau nonton film itu bersama Kyuubi. Bagaimana kalau kau ikut bersama kami?"

"Tidak usah ,un. Aku nanti hanya akan mengganggu kalian berdua."

"Kau bicara apa. Aku dan Kyuubi tidak menjalin hubungan seperti yang kau pikirkan. Aku dan Kyuubi sudah menjadi sahabat baik sejak kami masuk UK. Lagi pula sudah ada seseorang yang menarik hatiku." ujar Itachi sambil tersenyum ke arah. Mau tak mau Deidara merona melihat senyum Itachi.

"Jadi bagaimana? Mau bergabung bersama kami?"

"Tapi, apakah Namikase-san tidak akan marah."

"Tidak, Dia tidak akan marah. Semakin banyak yang menonton akan semakin seru. Jangan Khawatir Rubah merah itu sudah jinak."

"Rubah merah?"

"Hahahaaha,,, itu panggilanku untuk Kyuubi."

"Manis sekali, un. Lalu apa dia juga punya panggilan khusus untukmu?."

Senyum di wajah Itachi langsung pudar saat mendengar pertanyaan Deidara.

"Kenapa, un? Apa memang tidak ada?"

"Hn, ada."

"Benarkah, Bagaimana dia memanggilmu?

"Chiput." ujar Itachi cepat

"Siput?"

"Hah,,,, bukan siput, Dei. Tapi Chiput." jelas Itachi dengan nada tidak rela menceritakan panggilan sayang -nista- yang diberikan Kyuubi padanya.

"Eh,,, Chiput?"

"Hn."

"Maksudnya apa itu?"

"Kalau ku katakan kau janji tidak akan tertawa."

"Kenapa aku harus tertawa, un?"

"Teman-temanku saat tau arti dari panggilan itu pasti langsung tertawa." Itachi semakin tidak rela menjelaskan perihal panggilan Kyuubi padanya. Dalam hati dia terus memaki Kyuubi.

"Kalau itu mengganggumu, aku tidak akan memaksa, un."

"Hah,,,, Itachi keriput adalah kepanjangannya."

"Eh,,,?"

"Singkatan Chiput itu memiliki maksud Itachi keriput."

"Tapi kenapa begitu, Kau kan masih muda, bukan kakek-kakek keriputan."

Itachi semakin miris mendengar kata-kata terakhir Deidara yang juga merupakan panggilan yang cukup sering Kyuubi lontarkan padanya sebagai bahan ejekan.

"Itu karena rubah buluk itu salah mengira tanda lahirku ini sebagai keriput." ujar Itachi sambil menunjukkan keri- tanda lahirnya pada Deidara.

"Ow,,, Hahahaha,,," pecahlah tawa Deidara yang membuat Itachi semakin mengutuk Kyuubi.

"Hah,,, bahkan kau pun juga tertawa."

"Go,,gomen Itachi-kun. Tapi itu benar-benar lucu, kau tau saat aku pertama melihatmu aku juga sempat berpikir seperti Namikaze-san."

"Sudahlah ternyata kalian sama saja."

"Jangan marah begitu, un. Aku tidak bermaksud sama-sekali."

"Hn, aku tidak marah Dei. Jadi bagaiman mau ikut bersama kami?"

"Un, baiklah. Aku ikut, kalian akan berangkat jam berapa?"

"Aku berjanji bertemu Kyuubi jam 5 sore di Konoha Mall. Filmnya di putar jam 6 sore."

"Eh, itu 2 jam lagikan?"

"Hn, Sepertinya kita harus bergegas. Aku akan menjemputmu pukul 4."

"Ah,, Jangan panggil Kyuubi dengan Namikaze, dia paling risih kalau orang sebayanya memanggil dia seperti itu." jelas itachi

"Baiklah, un."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ck,, kemana si Chiput itu? Katanya sudah di jalan, ini sudah hampir mau mulai filmnya."

"Yo, Kyuu. Kau sudah lama?" tanya Itachi mencoba basa-basi namun hanya mendapatkan pelototan dari Kyuubi

"Hehehe,,,, sepertinya aku sudah sangat terlambat, gomen tadi aku harus menjemput seseorang." jelas Itachi sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil tertawa canggung.

"Ck, kau selalu saja begini. Kenapa aku betah berteman denganmu. Kami-sama pasti sangat membenciku" ratap Kyuubi.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, Kyuu."

"Ck, sudahlah ayo filmnya sebentar lagi mulai dan kita belum beli tiketnya."

"Hn, kalau begitu aku yang akan antri tiketnya sekarang kau dan Deidara bisa membeli minuman dan pop corn." ujar Itachi

"Deidara?" tanya Kyuubi

"Hehe,,, iya aku tadi terlambat karena menjemput dia dulu. Kau tidak keberatankan kalo dia nonton bersama kita."

Saat itu Kyuubi baru sadar kalo ternyata Deidara sudah berdiri di samping Itachi dan tengah tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Hai, Kyuubi-san. Gomen ne sudah membuatmu menunggu Kyuubi-san" ujar Deidara masih dengan senyum yang tersungging di bibir cherynya.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini mereka aka Kyuubi dan Deidara sedang mengantri membeli minuman dan popcorn. Sedangkan Itachi sepertinya sudah selesai membeli tiket dan bermaksud menghampiri mereka. Namun tiba-tiba Itachi dikejutkan oleh suara Kyuubi yang seperti sedang emosi.

"Ck, kau jangan sok tau, jika kau tidak tau apa-apa. kita bahkan tidak dekat sama sekali. " ujar Kyuubi dengan nada suara meninggi.

"Go,,,gomen Kyuubi-san sungguh aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, un" sesal Deidara dengan kepala menunduk

"Kenapa Kau berteriak seperti itu pada Dei-chan, Kyuu?" ujar tiba-tiba Itachi yang sudah berdiri mereka.

"Ini bukan salah Kyuubi-san, Tachi-kun. Aku yang sudah keterlaluan padanya." sela Deidara

"Tapi, bukan berarti ia bisa membentakmu seenaknya di depan umum seperti itu."

"Gomen, aku yang salah karena berteriak padamu." ujar Kyuubi yang kemudian merebut tiket dari tangan Itachi setelah sebelumnya menyambar box minuman dan popcorn di meja counter dan meyerahkannya pada Itachi kemudian berlalu menuju teater 1 tempat penayangan film mereka.

Entah kenapa mendapati reaksi Kyuubi yang seperti itu malah membuatnya tambah kesal. Saat Itachi hendak memanggil Kyuubi, lengannya ditarik oleh Deidara.

"Kau tidak seharusnya memarahi Kyuubi seperti itu, un. Tadi memang kesalahanku, wajar jika Kyuubi-san marah padaku, un. Kau harus meminta maaf padanya nanti, un." ujar Deidara

Kemudian mereka beranjak menyusul Kyuubi ke teater satu, mereka bertiga duduk di bangku paling belakang dengan Itachi yang berada di tengah, Kyuubi di sebelah kiri dan Deidara di kanan Itachi.

Suara jeritan penonton mengiringi adegan demi adegan yang terjadi selama penayangan film, tak terkecuali orang dadakan yang di ajak Itachi menonton film bersama dengan Kyuubi.

Mungkin dari banyak penonton yangv melihat film ini dengan tersenyum senang adalah Itachi. Bagaimana tidak? jika cewek incaranmu memelukmu erat saat melihat adegan-adengan menyeramkan yang tersaji.

Beberapa kali Itachi mencoba menenangkan Deidara yang ketakutan melihat adegan film yang cukup sadis dengan mengelus surai pirang pucatnya ataupun mengelus bahu Deidara.

"Kau mau kemana Kyuu?" tanya Itachi yang melihat Kyuubi mendadak berdiri

"Toilet" ujar Kyuubi singkat

"A,,aku ikut Kyuubi-san" ujar Deidara yang kemudian ikut beranjak meninggalkan Itachi sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau sendiri. Kyuubi mana?"

"Dia bilang dia sakit perut dan memintaku untuk kembali duluan."

"Ow,, yasudah."

"Apa tidak apa-apa membiarkan Kyuubi-san disana."

"Hahaha,,, sudahlah tenang saja, lagi pula itu hanya toilet bukan medan perang."

"Bukan begitu maksudku, un."

"Sudah kita lanjutkan saja nontonnya."

Meskipun berkata demikian, entah kenapa hampir tiap menit Itachi selalu melirik jam tangan yang berada di tangan kirinya.

"Aku mau ke toilet sebentar." ujar Itachi kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan Deidara sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

Hampir lima belas menit Itachi menunggu di depan toilet wanita. Untung saja suasananya lumayan sepi jadi ia tidak perlu malu atau takut di kira orang mesum -padahalkan emang gitu *plak-

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Chiput?" tanya Kyuubi heran melihat Itachi yang sedang bersandar di sebelah pintu toilet wanita

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Itachi balik bertanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kyuubi dulu

"Menang aku kenapa?"

"Ck, dasar rubah buluk. Kau pikir sudah berapa lama kau di dalam sana hah. Aku kira kau kenapa-napa bodoh, hampir saja aku mau mendobrak masuk kedalam kalau kau tidak keluar." Omel Itachi

"hahaha,,, apa selama itu ya?" tanya Kyuubi dengan tawa canggung.

"Hn, ku pikir tadi kau pingsan di dalam."

"Gomen ne, perutku sakit. Biasa kau tau sendirikan. hehe" jawab Kyuubi

"Hah,,, kalau kau sedang dismenorea, seharusnya kau bilang sejak awal. Kita bisa menunda nonton filmnya. Kau bisa istirahat di rumah."

"Jangan berlebihan, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Ck, kalau saja aku tidak ingat tiap bulan kau PMS dan datang bulan, aku pasti masih mengira kau seorang pria." gumam Itachi pelan

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Hn, ayo kembali. Aku sudah meninggalkan Deidara di dalam sendirian."

"Kau kenapa lagi? Apa segitu sakitnya ya?" tanya Itachi saat melihat Kyuubi tidak beranjak dari posisinya.

"Ck, kenapa kau jadi cerewet sekali sih." keluh Kyuubi sambil berlalu meninggalkan Itachi yang masih terdiam di tempat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kita akan pulang bersama. Aku akan mengantar Dei-chan terlebih dulu, lalu aku akan mengantarmu pulang." ujar Itachi saat ini mereka menuju pintu keluar Mall Konoha.

"Tidak perlu. Lagi pula arah pulang kita berlainan, aku bisa pulang sendiri." tolak Kyuubi

"Kau jangan gila, mana mungkin aku tega membiarkanmu pulang sendirian."

"Lalu Kurama? aku brangkat kesini dengan Kurama-motor 'Duka**i warna orange' kesayangan Kyuubi-, Chiput."

"Apa lagi kau pulang dengannya. Lihat kondisimu, tidak. Pokoknya kau pulang bersama kami."

"Astaga. kenapa kau menyebalkan sekali Uchiha. Kau benar-benar berlebihan. Aku tetap akan pulang sendiri. Lagi pula aku ada janji dengan seseorang setelah ini." ujar Kyuubi

"Kau ada janji dengan siapa?" tanya Itachi penasaran. 'Ini sudah malam mana mungkin Kyuubi membuat janji dengan orang lain'

"Em,,, dengan-" ucapan Kyuubi terhenti kala ponsel milik Kyuubi berbunyi.

"Ah,, Lihat dia sudah menelponku." ujar Kyuubi sambil memperlihatkan layar ponselnya yang masih berdering.

"Moshi-moshi, Ya Shu."

"..."

"Iya tunggu sebentar. Aku masih belum pulang."

"..."

"Jaa" dan Kyuubi pun memutus panggilan

"Aku duluan, dia sudah marah-marah tidak jelas. jaa" pamit Kyuubi dan langsung mengambil langkah cepat menjauhi Itachi dan Deidara tanpa peduli Itachi yang terus memanggil namanya.

"Hei, Kyuu. Tunggu. Rubah. Ck dasar Rubah buluk."

"Ayo Dei lebih baik aku antar kau pulang, Ini sudah malam." ujar Itachi pada Deidara yang sedari tadi hanya diam melihat perdebatan antara Itachi dan Kyuubi.

"Kalian berdua sadar tidak, kalau kalian itu seperti sepasang kekasih." ujar Deidara tiba-tiba dan menghentikan langkah Itachi.

Mendengar itu, Itachi langsung balik badan dan menghadap Deidara langsung.

"Kenapa kau berfikir begitu? Bukankah aku sudah menjelaskan padamu kalau kami hanya sebatas sahabat Dei. Lagi pula aku sudah menyukai orang lain Dan orang itu adalah dirimu Dei-chan. Aku menyukaimu." ujar Itachi sambil menggenggam tangan Deidara. Mendengar Itachi mengatakan menyukainya, pipi Deidara bersemu merah.

"Aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu. Aku memang begitu dekat dengan Kyuubi tapi perasaan seperti itu tidak ada."

"..." Deidara masih diam

"Apa yang kau rasakan terhadapku, Dei."

"Aku tidak tau, un. Aku juga bingung dengan perasaanku padamu. Alasan kepindahanku kemari apa kau tau, un?" tanya Deidara yang di jawab gelengan oleh Itachi.

"Dulu waktu aku masih kuliah di Amerika, aku sempat menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pria. Dia cinta pertamaku, orang yang paling aku sayangi tapi suatu hari aku memergokinya tengah tidur dengan seorang perempuan yang ku kenal baik. Dia sahabatku sendiri. Aku marah dan kecewa pada mereka berdua. Aku begitu terpuruk saat itu, maka dari itu aku pindah kemari berharap bisa melupakan kejadian buruk yang menimpaku. Lalu kau datang, kau begitu baik dan perhatian padaku. sedikit demi sedikit aku sudah bisa melupakan kejadian buruk itu. tapi rasa cinta itu masih ada untuknya. Aku tidak mau menjadikanmu pelampiasan rasa kecewaku Itachi. Kau terlalu baik untukku." ujar Deidara dengan suara terisak menahan tangis.

"Aku berjanji akan membuatmu melupakan pria berengsek itu. Kau bilang kalau kau sedikit melupakan kejadian yang meimpamu. Aku yakin kalau kau bersamaku kau pasti bisa melupakan semua kenanganmu bersama pria itu.

"Jangan buat janji yang nantinya tak bisa kau tepati, Itachi."

"Kau bisa pegang kata-kataku. Kita bisa mulai hubungan kita perlahan-lahan. Kita coba jalani dulu apa yang ada. Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah, mari kita coba." ujar Deidara dengan senyum manisnya. Mendengar jawaban yang di nanati-nantinya membuat Itachi tersenyum senang dan langsung memeluk eret Deidara.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Senyum Itachi tak kunjung pudar, bahkan setelah ia selesai mandi. Hari ini benar-benar hari membahagiakan bagi sulung Uchiha karena orang yang disukainya telah membalas perasaannya.

Ia tak sabar menceritakan ini pada rubah merahnya. Ngomong-ngomong soal rubah merah itu membuat Itachi ingat kalau dia ada janji dengan Shukaku. Karena penasaran , Itachi pun mencoba menghubungi Shukaku, dia tidak mungkin meminta penjelasan dari Kyuubi yang pasti malah hanya membuatnya kesal.

"Yo, Shuu. Kau dimana sekarang."

"Ck, Kau mengigau ya. Kau tau sekarang jam berapa Keriput. Ini tengah malam bro. Kau pikir aku dimana sekarang huh." omal Shuukaku dengan suara khas orang bangun tidur.

"Bukannya kau ada janji dengan Kyuubi?"

"Janji apa? aku tidak pernah membuat janji pada rubah buluk itu."

"..."

"Aishhhh,, Halo,,,, kalau kau berencana mengganggu tidur cantikku, selamat kau berhasil keriput." dan sambungan telpon pun mati

"Lalu kenapa dia berbohong tadi?" guman Itachi bermonolog

"Dia sedikit aneh belakangan ini?"

"Apa dia sedang ada masalah?"

"atau,,,,"

"Cih, dasar rubah itu. Pasti dia memang sengaja berbohong agar aku bisa berduaan dengan Deidara. Hah,,,, kau memang the best Kyuu."

"AKU MENYAYANGIMU RUBAH" teriak Itachi dengan senyum yang tak kunjung luntur di paras tampannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yo, Rubah." sapa Itachi pada Kyuubi yang baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di gedung fakultas mereka.

"Hm, tumben kau datang sepagi ini? setahuku kau tidak ada kuliah pagi hari ini?" tanya Kyuubi

"Aku terlalu senang, hingga semalaman aku tidak bisa tidur dan berakhir di kampus sepagi ini. Ya Tuhan,, kau pasti tidak akan percaya dengan apa yang kualami kemarin." ujar Itachi.

"Gomen, sepertinya aku tidak bisa mendengarkan ceritamu Chiput, aku ada janji dengan Asuma sensei mengenai proposalku."

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus mendengarkan ceritaku nanti rubah."

"Hm." jawab Kyuubi. "Aku pergi dulu, jaa." pamit Kyuubi

"Hn. Semoga sukses dengan proposalmu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir dua bulan ini Itachi dan Deidara sudah menjalin hubungan. Semenjak itu pula sosok sahabat merahnya aka Kyuubi jarang ia temui. Bukan karena dia tengah sibuk dengan pacar barunya, tapi entahlah terkadang Itachi merasa Kyuubi mulai menjauh darinya. Ia bahkan sempat mendengar omongan jika Itachi jauh lebih cocok bergaul dengan orang-orang seperti Deidara dari pada bersama Kyuubi yang memang terlihat sedikit urakan, tidak ada sisi manis-manisnya sama sekali. Itachi sungguh akan menyumpal mulut orang-orang yang berani menghina rubah merahnya itu.

Itachi juga bukannya tidak berusaha sama sekali dia sudah beberapa kali mencoba menghubunginya, namun Kyuubi selalu berkelit akan sulitnya menyelesaikan skripsinya dan banyak lagi alasan-alasan yang di buat Kyuubi. Bahkan saat ia menawari akan membantunya menyusun skripsi pun di tolak oleh Kyuubi. Hah,,,,, tidak tau kah kau Kyuu, Itachi sudah sangat frustasi karenamu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Awal mula pertemuannya dengan Kyuubi saat mereka berdua terkena hukuman oleh senpai mereka saat masa orientasi di kampus. Sebenarnya seharusnya bukan mereka yang terkena hukuman melainkan Konan. Perempuan yang suka sekali mengenakan hiasan bunga mawar ungu di rambutnya itu dikerjai habis-habisan oleh para senpai mereka. Kyuubi yang merasa tidak tega pun akhirnya mulai memberontak dan membentak senpai perempuan yang tengah memarahi Konan.

"Aku rasa kau sudah keterlaluan senpai. Kau sudah mengerjainya hampir setengah hari ini. Kami bukan objek mainan yang bisa kalian mainkan seenak kalian sendiri."

"Ka,,kau. Berani sekali kau membentak senpaimu huh." sela senpai lain dan menghampiri Kyuubi, tapi Kyuubi tidak bergeming sama sekali. Melihat Kyuubi hanya diam dan seakan tak takut akan apa pun membuat senpai itu menarik kerah Kyuubi dan sedikit memicingkan matanya seraya mendesis galak.

"Hentikan, Toneri." ujar senpai perempuan yang membentak Konan tadi. Toneri pun melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah Kyuubi dah mendecih kesal.

"Aku menghukumnya bukan tanpa alasan. Dia membuat kesalahan dan sudah selayaknya mendapatkan hukuman." ujar senpai perempuan itu yang diketahui bernama Tayuya.

"Tapi kau tak perlu menghukumnya sampai seperti itu." bela Kyuubi.

"Ow,,, apakah kau mau menggantikan hukumannya? Kau mau jadi sok pahlawan ya, hm?" ujar Tayuya sambil berjalan memutari tubuh Kyuubi.

"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu, Aku akan berbaik hati kali ini. Tapi,,," semua orang menunggu kelanjutan dari ucapan Tayuya.

"Buka bajumu sekarang dan lari keliling lapangan ini sebanyak 20 kali." mendengar kata-kata Tayuya mau tak mau membuat mata Kyuubi melotot nyaris keluar.

"A,,apa?" ucap Kyuubi tak percaya. Yah mungkin saja pendengarannya bermasalah.

"Kau tuli ya, kubilang cepat buka bajumu dan lari sekarang juga."

"Kau gila ya, ini pelecahan namanya"

"Kau berani mengatai senpaimu? apa hukuman untukmu kurang?" bentak Tayuya dan memberi isyarat mata pada Toneri agar 'membantu' Kyuubi membuka bajunya.

"Yak, apa yang mau kau lakukan huh? Lepaskan aku." ronta Kyuubi saat Toneri berusaha menarik lepas kancing bajunya.

"Cukup. Hentikan semuanya." suara bariton tegas menginterupsi acara tarik menarik baju antara Kyuubi dan Toneri.

"Uchiha-san/Uchiha." seru beberapa Maba dan para senpai

"Kurasa kalian sudah keterlaluan. Itu merupakan pelecehan dan itu bukan salah satu bentuk hukuman yang bisa dibenarkan."

"Iya, itu benar." dukung para Maba

"Cih, tapi tetap saja bocah ini sudah sangat keterlaluan."

"Baiklah, aku yang akan menggantikan hukumannya." ujar Itachi dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi ia langsung menanggalkan kemejanya dan menghasilkan jerit panjang ala fansgirl dari para Maba dan senpai senior perempuan. Seakan tak peduli pandangan memuja yang ditujukan padanya, Itachi langsung berlari keliling lapangan. Saat baru sepuluh meter ia berlari, disampingnya sudah ada Kyuubi yang berlari menemaninya. Melihat itu sedikit membuat Itachi mengernyitkan dahi.

"Terima kasih Uchiha." ujar Kyuubi.

"Untuk?"

"Entahlah, mungkin untuk aksi heroikmu yang sudah membuat para senpai dan Maba perempuan disini menjeritkan namamu." ujar Kyuubi sedikit mengejek aksi Itachi barusan yang menurutnya konyol.

"Bukankah kau yang jadi pahlawan untuk gadis itu? aku hanya tidak suka dengan sikap arogan mereka." ujar Itachi.

"Kau benar, aku benci dengan orang seperti mereka."

"Hn, Apa gadis itu tadi pacarmu?" ujar Itachi santai yang malah membuat Kyuubi seakan mau terjungkal kedepan kalau tidak ada Itachi yang dengan cepat menahan tubuh Kyuubi yang sudah oleng.

"Kau bicara apa keriput?" seru Kyuubi.

.

Ctak.

.

Urat marah tercetak di dahi Itachi mendengar kata-kata laknat yang terlontar dari 'pemuda' -menurut Itachi- di sampingnya dan dengan sengaja ia melepas pegangannya pada lengan Kyuubi yang berakibat pantat Kyuubi yang sukses mencium tanah.

"It,,tai."

"Ini bukan keriput rubah, ini tanda lahir."

"Cih, bagiku sama saja."

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Kau tuli ya? bagiku itu sama saja." ujar Kyuubi yang sudah berdiri dan berkacak pinggang menatap Itachi nyalang.

"Huh, itu berarti kau buta. Tidak bisa membedakan mana tanda lahir dan yang bukan." ujar Itachi yang sekarang juga memasang pose yang sama dengan Kyuubi, bahkan kedua dahi mereka saling menempel. Entah kenapa Itachi bisa bertinggkah OOC menghadapi 'pemuda' di depannya ini.

"Dasar keriput."

"Dasar rubah"

"Kakek-kakek keriputan"

"Pendek"

"Kau tidak bisa beli cream anti aging ya? Kasihan sekali masih muda tapi sudah keriputan."

"Kau tidak pernah minum susu berkalsium ya. Mana ada 'pemuda' pendek sepertimu. kasihan sekali pacarmu itu."

.

Duak.

.

"Arghhh,, berengsek. Kemari kau cebol." marah Itachi saat tulang keringnya di tendang oleh Kyuubi.

"Kau pikir aku takut padamu, huh? Ayo sini maju kalau berani." ujar Kyuubi seraya memasang kuda-kuda.

"A,,ano U,,uchiha-san, Na,,namikaze-san." sela Konan menatap takut-takut kearah keduanya.

"APA?/APA?"

"I,,ini." ujar Konan seraya memberikan minuman isotonik pada mereka berdua.

"Huh, arigatou." keduanya mendengus pelan mengingat kelakuan konyolnya barusan dan segera menerima minuman yang di berikan perempuan dihadapannya. Sebelum kemudian tawa keduanya pecah.

"A,,arigatou kalian sudah menolongku tadi."

"Sudah tidak apa-apa." ujar Kyuubi

"Ah,, Kenalkan Aku Fuma Konan, kalian bisa memanggilku Konan dan kenalakan juga kedua temanku, yang berambut orange itu Yahiko tapi kami biasa memanggilnya Pain sedangkan yang berambut merah gelap itu Sabaku Shuukaku."

"Hn, Uchiha Itachi. Cukup panggil Itachi saja."

"Kyuubi, Namikaze Kyuubi."

"Ah,, senang berkenalan denganmu Kyuubi-kun." ujar Konan yang membuat Kyuubi berdecak kesal.

"Jangan gunakan sufik seperti itu. Kau pikir aku laki-laki."

"Eh,,,,?" respon Konan dan teman-temannya, sedangkan Itachi sudah tersedak minuman yang diminumnya.

"Cih, kalian berlebihan."

"Sungguh? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" tanya Konan.

"Pantas saja kau memberontak habis-habisan saat Toneri senpai mencoba membuka bajumu." ujar Pain dan mendapat anggukan dari yang lain.

"Tentu saja. Kau pikir aku perempuan apaan?" dengus Kyuubi.

"Untuk seorang wanita kau lumayan tinggi, yah tapi tetap saja pendek dimataku." ujar Itachi.

"Cih, Kau Itachi. Nama sangat tidak cocok untukmu, kau tahu. Ah,,, lebih cocok bila kau ku panggil Chiput. Gimana?" ujar Kyuubi dengan senyum jahil, Itachi yang melihat itu pin hanya mengernyitkan dahi.

"Iya Chiput lebih cocok untukmu." tambah Kyuubi

"Chiput?"

"Hem, bukankah itu cocok dan terdengar bagus. Chiput atau Itachi keriput." Setelah mengatakan itu Kyuubi segera berlari meninggalkan semuanya dengan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"RUBAH MERAH SIALAN." teriak Itachi dan mulai mengejar Kyuubi yang masih tertawa. sedangkan ketiga orang yang tersisa masih meloading kejadian barusan dan setelah itu tawa ketiganya pecah.

.

.

.

Semenjak itu mereka semua berteman baik hingga sekarang. Tak terasa waktu berjahan cepat dan sebentar lagi mereka sudah akan lulus dari kampus tercinta yang menjadi saksi pertemuan kelima orang tersebut. Saat mengenangnya membuat Itachi tak bisa melepaskan senyumannya.

.

.

'Hah,,, aku benar-benar merindukanmu rubah.'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Itachi tengah berjalan bersama Deidar menuju kantin kampus, Ia tadi mendapatkan SMS dari Pain kalau mereka semua sedang berkumpul disana. Baru saja memasuki kantin, visual Itachi menangkap sosok yang dia rindukan belakangan ini, dengan langkah lebar ia segera menghampirinya.

"Ck, itu saja yang di bahas. Apa kalian nggak bosan. Kalau hanya membahas itu, lebih baik aku pergi" ujar Kyuubi seraya berdiri.

"Sudahlah, aku capek. Jaa." pamit Kyuubi menghiraukan panggilan Konan padanya

Sedangkan Itachi yang memang sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan Kyuubi tidak bisa menahan senyum di wajahnya, saat bertemu dengan Kyuubi. Namun senyum itu perlahan memudar saat Kyuubi malah berjalan lurus tanpa menoleh padanya.

"Hei, kau mau kemana Kyuu?" tanya Itachi pada Kyuubi saat mereka berpapasan dengan tangan Itachi yang menarik lengan Kyuubi agar tidak bisa pergi begutu saja.

"Aku mau pulang" jawab Kyuubi sekenanya

"Kenapa sudah mau pulang? kita sudah lama tidak berkumpul bersama, mumpung semua ada disini. Kita juga jarang bertemu sekarang. Apa kau tidak rindu padaku?" ujar Itachi sambil mengacak pelan surai merah Kyuubi.

"Yak, hentikan Chiput."

"Hahaha,,, bahkan aku rindu panggilanmu itu padaku" ujar Itachi

Tak sengaja Kyuubi melihat Deidara berdiri tak jauh di belakang Itachi,

"Lama tak bertemu Kyuubi-san, bagaimana kabarmu?" sapa Deidara dengan senyum manis yang tersuguh di wajah ayunya.

"Hm, aku baik." jawab Kyuubi.

"Ayo kita duduk, kita sudah lama tidak kumpul bersama." ujar Itachi sambil menggeret Kyuubi kembali duduk bersama kawan-kawan mereka.

"Ck, kau bercanda? Moodku rusak gara-gara mereka kau tau" Kyuubi menarik tangannya yang di tarik oleh Itachi.

"Ayolah Kyuu, aku akan membuat moodmu membaik lagi."

"Huh, maaf saja. Moodku benar-benar buruk sekarang ini Uchiha." perkataan Kyuubi yang terakhir membuat Itachi bungkam dan tidak sadar telah melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Kyuubi. Itachi memandang intens mata Kyuubi, hanya di saat-saat serius saja Kyuubi memanggilnya 'Uchiha', seperti sekarang ini.

"Ada apa denganmu Kyuu?" gumam Itachi yang masih bisa di dengar oleh Kyuubi.

"Hm, Jaa." pamit Kyuubi bergegas pergi tanpa ada niat untuk melihat raut wajah Itachi yang memendang sendu kepergiannya.

Setelah kepergian Kyuubi, Itachi langsung mengarahkan pandangannya pada teman-temannya.

.

Brak.

.

"Ada yang bisa jelaskan kenapa Kyuubi sampai semarah itu?" ujar Itachi dengan desisan berbahaya

.

Glup.

.

Ketiga orang Itu memandang takut kearah Itachi, mereka malah main sikut-sikutan, meminta secara non-verbal menjelaskan keadaan yang tengah terjadi.

Karena Shukaku hanya sendirian karena Konan yang merupakan pacar Pain sudah bersekutu membuat Shuukaku mau tak mau harus menghadapi Itachi.

.

.

.

"Begitu ceritanya." ujar Shuukaku mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Apa sih yang ada dipikiran kalian? kalau memang Kyuubi belum menemukan pria yang tepat untuk di jadikannya sebagai kekasih itu adalah haknya, kalian tidak berhak memaksanya seperti itu." ujar Itachi

"Kami hanya mencoba membantu, mana berani pria-pria itu akan melirik Kyuubi jika penampilannya saja seperti seorang pria, apakah kau lupa berapa banyak Kyuubi menerima pernyataan cinta dari seorang perempuan -yang mengira Kyuubi pria- dari pada seorang pria. Kita semua bahkan menertawakannya."

"Aku hanya ingin melihat Kyuubi bahagia bersama seseorang yang bisa di jadikannya sandaran. Diantara kita semua hanya Kyuubi yang belum memiliki kekasih. Bukankah kau yang paling dekat dengan Kyuubi ketimbang kami, apa kau tidak merasakan keanehan Kyuubi akhir-akhir ini? Dia seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kita jangan-jangan dia sudah memiliki orang dia sukai?" tambah Konan.

Itachi terdiam memikirkan semua ocehan Konan tentang Kyuubi yang melayang-layang di otaknya.

'Cih, aku memang sahabat yang buruk.' rutuk Itachi dalam hati.

Semua orang di meja Itu larut dalam pikirannya masing-masing, tak terkecuali sosok bersurai pirang pucat yang ikut larut dalam obrolan dalam diam.

.

.

.

.

"Nee, Itachi-kun. Apa besok malam kau ada acara?" tany Deidara saat perjalanan pulang setelah berkumpul bersama teman-teman Itachi di kantin kampus.

"Sepertinya tidak ada. Kenapa?" jawab Itachi setelah beberapa saat memikirkan jadwal acaranya besok. Maklum semenjak skripsinya selesai, Itachi sudah diberi tanggung jawab untuk mengurus perusahaan Uchiha.

"Aku ingin makan malam bersama dan ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan, un." jelas Deidara.

"Hn, baiklah. besok malam aku akan menjemputmu sekitar jam 7. Bagaimana?"

"Un."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakan Dei-chan?" tanya Itachi setelah menyantap santap malam mereka.

Deidara masih terdiam enggan menatap Itachi, kepalanya ia tundukkan memandangi tangannya yang meremas erat ujung dress birunya.

"Hei, apa kau ada masalah?" tanya Itachi lagi namun Deidara tetap diam. Sesaat kemudian Deidara memberanikan diri setelah berkecamuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Deidara mengambil nafas dalam dan memandang lurus ke arah Itachi.

"Mari kita akhiri saja semuanya Itachi." ujar Deidara dengan nada suara tegas dan penuh keyakinan.

"A,,apa? Kau bicara apa?"

Deidara kembali mengambil nafas dalam lagi sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Itachi. "Aku sudah benar-benar menjadi orang jahat selama ini. Jadi kita akhiri saja." jelas Deidara.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Semua ini sejak awal sudah salah, Chi. Aku tidak bisa mencintaimu meskipun sekeras apa pun aku belajar mencintaimu, hasilnya tetap sama. Hanya 'Dia' yang aku cintai."

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau aku akan berusaha membuatmu menyukaiku juga. Kau hanya perlu memberiku waktu Dei-"

" Aku tau kau menyukaiku dan aku bisa merasakannya. Aku pun juga menyukaimu bahkan aku pun sayang padamu."

"Lalu apa masalahnya?"

"Disini. Disini masalahnya." ujar Deidara sambil menujuk tepat di jantungnya. Melihat itu Itachi semakin mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Hatiku masih ku titipkan pada'nya' dan hatimu,,, entah sadar atau tidak kau tidak pernah memberikan hatimu padaku melainkan pada orang lain. Bagaimana mungkin kita bisa bertahan bila hati kita sudah dimiliki orang lain dan memaksa untuk terus bersama. Maka dari itu, aku minta kita akhiri saja ini semua." jelas Deidara.

"Huh,, Kau hanya beralasan. Kau memang dari awal sudah tidak mau berusaha. Baiklah jika itu maumu. Kita akhiri sampai disini." kesal Itachi hendak beranjak pergi. Hatinya sakit, hancur, kecewa. Namun suara lirih Deidara menghentikannya beranjak dari tempat duduk.

" Aku sempat berusaha, Chi. Sudah kucoba. Berkali-kali, tapi,,,," ujar Deidara lirih sambil terisak.

"Tapi aku takut tersakiti untuk kedua kalinya. Aku takut jatuh cinta padamu." lanjut Deidara yang di tanggapi oleh Itachi dengusan sisnis.

"Aku tidak seperti laki-laki berengsek itu." desis Itachi

"Kau memang tidak sepertinya, tapi aku takut kau akan sepertinya."

"Cih, aku tak sebrengsek itu." geram Itachi.

"Huh,, jadi memang selama ini kau tidak sadar. Penilaianku padamu tidak salah. " ujar Deidara dengan dengusan geli

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu. Pada siapa kau serahkan hatimu?"

"Sudah kubilang aku menyukaimu dan tentu saja aku mempercayakan hatiku padamu" jawab Itachi.

"Bukankah tadi sudah kubilang, hatimu tidak benar-benar kau berikan padaku. Kau telah memberikan hatimu pada orang lain bukan aku. Kau sudah mempercayakan harimu pada orang lain tanpa kau ketahui. Ah,,, tidak mungin kau tahu tapi dirimu sendiri yang berkali-kali menyangkalnya. Lagi pula ada perbedaan antara menyukai dan mencintai, Chi." ujar Deidara sambil tersenyum memandang Itachi

"Siapa? Siapa yang kau maksud?"

"Rubah merahmu. Namikaze Kyuubi. Kau mencintainya dan mempercayakan hatimu padanya. Kau bahkan sudah memberikan hatimu padanya sejak lama kalau tebakanku tidak salah."

"Cih, jangan membual dan jangan bawa-bawa dia dalam masalah kita."

"Hah,,, dari awal dia sudah terlibat. Apa kau tidak sadar sejak awal kedekatan kita semua objek pembicaraan kita hanya terpusat padanya. kau selalu membawa serta dirinya dalam tiap ceritamu. Awalnya aku hanya pikir kalian hanya sahabat dekat namun semeniak kita bertiga pergi nonton film bersama beberapa bulan lalu aku sadar aku telah melakukan kesalahan. Aku benar-benar sudah menjadi orang yang jahat. Aku berdiri di antara dua orang bodoh yang saling mencintai."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau ingat saat Kyuubi membentakku saat aku dan dia sedang antri membeli popcorn? waktu itu aku tau kalau Kyuubi mencintaimu tapi karena ego ku. aku menutup mata dan hatiku kemudian menerimanu dan akhirnya mencoba menjalin hubungan denganmu."

"Apa?" Syok Itachi mendengar penuturan Deidara

"Iya, sepertinya ia sudah mencintaimu sejak lama dan kalau tebakanku tidak salah dia sekarang sedang menjauhimu."

"Kenapa?"

"Yak,,, kau ini bodoh atau apa?" seru Deidara. "Bukankah sudah sangat jelas alasannya. Renungkanlah. Aku yakin dihatimu bukan namaku yang terpatri disana." ujar Deidara kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan Itachi.

"Ah,, satu lagi, semoga beruntung dan doakan aku agar aku bisa meraih cintaku lagi." tambah Deidara. Sedangkan Itachi masih belum beranjak sama sekali dari tempat duduknya. Hingga senyum getir mengiringi kepergian Deidara. Itachi menatap kepergian Deidara penuh rasa bersalah. 'Maafkan aku Dei. Maaf dan terima kasih. Semoga kau bahagia.' batin Itachi merutuki kebodohannya, ia sudah menyakiti dua hati- ah tidak tiga hati, karena secara tidak langsung hatinya ikut tersakiti. 'Kyuu, maaf, maaf, maaf kan aku.'

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang Itachi sedang dalam perjalanan ke kediaman Namikaze, berharap rubah merahnya ada di rumah sekarang. Beberapa kali ia menghubungi ponsel Kyuubi namun tidak pernah tersambung, hanya suara operator yang menjawab panggilannya. Sedikit cemas akan spekulasi yang berkecamuk tentang tingkah aneh Kyuubi belakangan ini bahkan Kyuubi sudah beberapa kali berbohong padanya. 'Sial.' rutuk Itachi sambil memukul setir kemudi mobilnya sebelum menambah kecepatan laju ferrarynya. Sesekali Itachi melirik jam tangan yang berada di tangan kirinya yang menunjukkan pukul 21.15 sudah agak larut memang untuk bertamu tapi ia harus bertemu dengan Kyuubi sekarang.

.

.

Setengah jam lebih Itachi baru sampai di rumah Kyuubi, seperti dugaannya gerbang rumah Kyuubi sudah di tutup. Itachi keluar dari mobilnya dam menekan bel rumah Kyuubi. Tak berapa lama satpam di rumah Kyuubi keluar dan membukakan gerbang untuk Itachi.

"Jisan, apa Kyuubi sudah tidur?" tanya Itachi.

"Loh, tuan muda tidak tau kalau nona Kyuubi sedang keluar kota?"

"Keluar kota? Kemana?"

"Saya kurang tau tuan muda."

"Dia ikut dinas dengan Minato-jisan?"

"Setau saya tidak. Tuan Minato ada dirumah."

"Lalu kapan dia kembali?"

"Maaf tuan muda saya kurang tau juga."

"Hn, terimakasih jisan." ujar Itachi kemudian masuk ke dalam mobilnya lalu melesat pergi menjauh dari kediaman Namikaze.

'Apa kau benar-benar menghindariku, Kyuu. Maafkan kebodohanku.' tak terasa setetes air mata mengalir dari mata Itachi. hatinya menjerit sakit mengetahui fakta bahwa Kyuubilah sang pemilik hatinya pergi meninggalkannya karena kebodohannya.

.

.

.

.

Di sinilah Itachi sekarang berada, kafe Akatsuki. Ia meluapakan segala masalahnya dengan menenggak berbotol-botol minuman keras. Ia tak menghiraukan ocehan Kisame yang sudah beberapa kali menyuruh Itachi untuk berhenti minum. Bahkan Kisame meminta agar temannya yang juga seorang pelayan di kafe itu untuk membawa pergi semua botol minuman yang dipesan Itachi.

"Ada apa denganmu Chi? Tidak biasanya kau begini." tanya Kisame untuk kesekian kalinya pada Itachi namun sedari tadi tak ada tanggapan dari yang bersangkutan. Hanya racauan yang tidak jelas yang ia dengar dari mulut Itachi. Beruntung Itachi minum di tempat biasa yang teman-temannya sewa jika sedang berkumpul jadi Kisame bisa mengunci pitu ruangan itu sehingga tidak ada yang bisa mengganggu Itachi yang sepertinya sedang menghadapi masalah yang sangat berat. Hei, selama Kisame mengenal si sulung Uchiha, Ia tidak pernah melihat Itachi mabuk-mabukan saat ada masalah karena Itachi selalu bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan baik tanpa harus menenggak minuman keras itu.

Kisame sudah menghubungi Pain tentang keadaan Itachi saat ini berharap pria yang wajahnya penih tindik itu segera datang kerena Kisame tidak bisa menjaga Itachi semalaman disini. Yah,, karena sekarang merupakan jam kerja part timenya di cafe ini. Cafe Akatsuki memang buka 24 jam, jadi cukup melelahkan juga jika harus melayani pelanggan sambil mengurusi orang yang sedang mabuk. Dua jam setelah Kisame menghubungi Pain, akhirnya sosok itu datang juga.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Itachi?"

"Aku juga kurang tau. Saat aku datang, salah satu temanku memberitahuku kalau Itachi memesan banyak minuman ditempat biasa. Awalnya aku kira kau dan yang lainnya sedang bersamanya merayakan sesuatu makanya dia memesan banyak minuman tapi saat aku kesana dia sendirian dan namapak sangat kacau. Makanya aku segera menghubungimu." jelas Kisame

"Lalu dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Pain.

"Masih di tempat biasa, tapi sepertinya dia sudah tidak sadarkan diri." ujar Kisame sambil melangkah menuju ruangan Itachi berada.

Setibanya disana, mereka melihat Itachi sudah terkapar dimeja, dengkuran halus terdengar dari mulut Itachi.

"Hah,,, biarkan saja kalau begitu. Kalau dia sudah sadar baru kita introgasi dia." ujar Pain sambil merebahkan diri di sofa yang ada diruangan itu.

"Baiklah, aku serahkan Itachi padamu. Jam kerjaku masih dua jam lagi berakhir dan aku juga harus kuliah jam 10 pagi. Aku butuh Istirahat bro."

"Hm, serahkan padaku dan terima kasih banyak."

"Baikalah, aku pergi dulu."

.

.

.

.

Hampir menjelang jam makan siang Itachi baru sadarkan diri, diruangan itu sudah ada Pain dan Shukaku yang duduk di sofa seberangnya. Ah,,, Pain sempat menghubungi Shukaku saat dia terbangun jam 7 pagi tadi, ia juga sempat meminta tolong pelayang cafe akatsuki untuk membantunya memindahkan Itachi yang masih tertidur di meja bar ke sofa.

"Jadi apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Pain pada Itachi yang sudah mulai beranjak duduk sambil memengangi kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit. Namun setelah menunggu beberapa menit Itachi masih belum mau buka suara.

"Hei bro." Shukaku mencoba menarik perhatian Itachi namun hasilnya sama, Itachi masih diam.

"Ada apa denganmu? Ayolah jangan diam saja seperti itu." ujar Shukaku.

Itachi masih terus bungkam, enggan menjawab pertanyaan teman-temannya.

"Baiklah kami tidak akan memaksamu untum bercerita kalau kau belum siap." ujar Pain

"Sekarang makanlah, kau pasti lapar."

"Aku tidak selera, ambilkan aku minuman lagi." ujar Itachi pada akhirnya.

"Kau sudah terlalu banyak minum semalam."

"aku tidak peduli. BAWAKAN AKU MINUMAN SEKARANG."

"Huh,,, Shu pesankan dia minuman sebanyak yang ia mau. biarkan dia melepas emosinya dulu."

"Kau yakin?" tanya Shukaku pada Pain yang di balas anggukan oleh Pain.

Itachi kembali mabuk dan meracau tidak jelas. Dari racauan Itachi, Pain dan Shukaku menyimpulkan kalau Itachi sedang bermasalah dengan sang pacar aka Deidara.

"Apa mereka putus? tidak mungkin jika hanya bertengkar saja bisa membuat Itachi seperti ini." ujar Shukaku

"Aku juga berpikir begitu. Kau sudah menghubungi Kyuubi. Sepertinya hanya dia yang bisa menghiburnya."

" Sudah ku telfon, tapi nomernya tidak aktif. Tapi aku sudah mengiriminya pesan."

"Kenapa dia sulit dihubungi ya, semalam aku juga menghubunginya tapi juga tidak bisa."

"Lalu Konan bagaimana?"

"Dia dalam perjalanan kemari. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia datang."

.

.

.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Konan pada Pain saat dirinya baru datang dan melihat penampilan Itachi yang sangat berantakan.

"Dia putus dengan Deidara."

"APA? Ta,,,tapi bagaimana bisa? Bukankah hubungan keduanya selama ini baik-baik saja!"

"Aku juga tidak tau, dia hanya duduk di sana sedari tadi dan menenggak minuman itu" ujar Pain sambil menunjuk beberapa botol minuman keras yang menggelinding ke bawah meja yang di tempati Itachi.

"Apa kau sudah menghubungi Kyuubi?"

"Puluhan kali, tapi tak satu pun telpon dan smsku yang di balas"

.

BRAK

.

Serentak kepala Konan dan Pain menoleh ke arah keributan berasal. Mata mereka melebar mendapati Itachi melempar ponselnya dan mengumpat beberapa kali sebelum sempoyongan beusaha berdiri dari tempatnya duduk.

Semenjak hari itu Itachi layaknya mayat hidup, penampilannya yang biasanya rapi sekarang berbanding terbalik. Berbagai macam cara sudah Konan dan Pain usahakan demi sahabat raven mereka. Pain bahkan mendatangi kediaman Namikaze demi menemukan Kyuubi yang mereka yakini bisa menghibur sulung Uchiha yang sedang patah hati. Namun tetap saja sosok Kyuubi sulit di temukan, Pain hanya mendapat informasi kalau Kyuubi sedang berada di pedalaman Suna menemani Asuma sekaligus mengerjakan skripsinya dan berita 'baik'nya lagi mereka tidak bisa menghubungi Kyuubi karena sinyal di pedalaman Suna tidak begitu baik.

.

.

.

.

.

Pesta ulang tahun Konannoun tiba, Itachi masih bungkam akan keadaannya. Teman-temannya hanya berharap Itachi agar lebih semangat lagi karena mereka akan merayakan ulang tahun Konan. Dengan patuh ia membiarkan Pain dan Shukaku menyeretnya kesana-sini, menyuruhnya mengganyi bajunya dengan sebuah kemeja dan menyisir surai ravennya yang sudah berantakan karena hampir seminggu ini tidak terurus.

Jam delapan malam mereka semua sudah sampai di tempat tujuan, cafe Akatsuki tempat di langsungkannya pesta ulang tahun Konan. Setelah Itachi memberi ucapan selamat pada Konan ia melanhkahkan diri ke bar yang ada di sudut ruangan dan mulai menenggak minuman keras lagi. 'Apa kau akan datang Kyuu?' batin Itachi

.

.

.

.

Entah sudah gelas bahkan boyol yang keberapa yang sudah dihabiskan oleh Itachi, Kepalanya sudah sangat pening, penglihatannya pun sudah kabur tadi minuman itu terus saja masuk kerongkongannya.

"Astaga,,, apa yang terjadi padamu, Chi?" seru sebuah suara yang cukup keras.

"Chi, ada apa denganmu sebenarnya. Bicaralah." ujar suara itu lagi sambil sedikit mengguncang bahu Itachi. Tetap tak ada respon dari Itachi,

"Chi, Itachi" panggil suara itu lagi pada Itachi

"Pergi" ujar Itachi dingin tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya

"AKU BILANG PERGI, JANGAN GANGGU AKU." marah Itachi sambil menyingkirkan tangan Orang yang berada di bahunya.

Meskipun Itachi sudah berkali-kali menyuruhnya pergi, namun nyatanya orang tersebut enggan beranjak meninggalkannya, yang ada malah orang itu mengarahkan tangannya ke wajah Itachi membuat mereka berdua bertatapan.

.

Ruby dan onix bertemu

Pandangan mata Itachi terlihat meredup namun terkesan bertambah dingin, dengan suara yang tercekat karena seperti menahan tangis orang itu kembali berucap. "Hei, ada apa? Kau tak mau menceritakan masalahmu padaku?"

Pandangan Itachi menatap kosong sosk di depannya, namun entah kenapa mendapat perlakuan yang begitu lembut dari sosok di depannya membuat air matanya menetes keluar.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Orang itu kesekian kalinya. Ia membawa Itachi kedalam pelukannya, memberikan bahunya sebagai sandaran, mengusap lembut punggung kokohnya dan sesekali mengusap kepala bersurai raven milik Itachi.

Merasakan pelukan dan sentuhan hangat di punggungnya, Itachi akhirnya membalas pelukan orang itu. Mempererat pelukannya takut kenyamanan itu akan meninggalkannya.

"Dei,," satu nama yang keluar dari mulut Itachi.

"Aku, memang bodoh, kenapa aku begitu bodoh Dei. bodoh,,, bodoh,,, bo-" racau Itachi 'Kyuubi benar-benar meninggalkanku Dei. Aku harus bagaimana?' batin Itachi.

"Hei, bicara yang jelas. kau ada masalah apa dengan Deidara."

Pelukan itu terlepas, orang itu masih menghadapkan wajah Itachi agar menghadapnya.

"Siapa kau? pergi jangan ganggu aku" ujar Itachi dingin lupa akan kejadian barusan lalu kembali meminum minumannya yang masih tersisa dalam gelas. Tidak sadar jika sosok di depannya adalah sang sahabat, Rubah merahnya, pemilik hatinya.

"Kau sudah mabuk, jangan minum lagi" seru Kyuubi sambil merebut kelas yang dipegang Itachi.

"Bukan urusanmu. Minggir." ketus Itachi menghalau tangan Kyuubi yang hendak merebut gelasnya tapi sayangnya berhasil direbut oleh Kyuubi.

"ck, kembalikan. kembalikan padaku cepat" tak mengindahkan perkataan Itachi, Kyuubi maah langsung menenggak habis minuman tersebut.

"Kau,," geram Itachi

"Apa? Aku akan menyingkirkan semua minuman itu darimu" ujar Kyuubi

mendecih kesal, Itachi langsung menyambar botol minumannya dan langsung meminumnya. Melihat hal itu membuat Kyuubi geram, dengan cepat ia merebut minuman Itachi dan meminumnya sampai tandas.

"Kau puas sekarang"

Itachi kembali berdecih melihat minumannya sudah dihabiskan oleh sosok 'asing' di depannya. Ia berpikir akan memesan minuman lagi namun ia sudah terburu diseret Kyuubi beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Ck, lepaskan aku."

Dengan susah payah Kyuubi membopong Itachi keluar dari ruangan tersebut, tujuan utamanya menjauhkan Itachi dari minuman keras yang menuai protes dan racauan tidak jelas dari Itachi.

'ck, sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan?' batin Kyuubi.

.

.

.

.

.

Disinilah mereka sekarang, di sebuah kamar hotel yang tak jauh dari cafe akatsuki. Kyuubi merebahkan tubuh Itachi di tempat tidur king size yang ada di kamar tersebut. Itachi sudah tak sadarkan diri saat mereka menaiki taksi menuju hotel ini. Ini jauh lebih mudah dari pada saat ia membawa Itachi keluar dari cafe akatsuki. Itachi terus merapalkan kata maaf saat mengigau selama perjalanan.

Itachi bisa merasakan usap lembut di wajahnya meski matanya masih terpejam. Ia bisa merasakan seseorang sedang membuka dasinya dan beberapa kancing kemejanya kemudian melepas sepatu yang masih melekat di kakinya. Sosok itu juga menyelimuti Itachi.

"Tidurlah, Chiput." bisik suara yang sangat di kenal Itachi mengalun lembut di telinganya. Setelah itu ia bisa merasakan benda kenyal dan lembut yang menempel hangat di keningnya. Saat kecupan singkat nan hangat itu meninggalkannya batin Itachi memberontak mencegah kepergian kehangatan itu. Dengan cepat tangan itachi meraih sosok itu, menariknya kuat hingga ia jatuh menimpa tubuh Itachi.

"Jangan, jangan tinggalkan aku. Kumohon." racau Itachi sambil memeluk erat tubuh Kyuubi.

Sosok yang di ketahui sebagai Kyuubi itu berontak, ia berusaha menepis tangan yang memeluknya namun yang di dapat malah pelukan Itachi yang semakin mengerat.

"Aku minta maaf, maafkan aku." ujar Itachi, kepalanya tenggelam di perpotongan leher Kyuubi. Menghirup aroma apel yang familiar menguar dari tubuh Kyuubi membuat Itachi merasa sedikit rilaks. Itachi tidak peduli ini nyata atau hanya mimpi, dalam dekapannya sekarang adabrubah merahnya. Dia tak ingin kehilangan Kyuubi lagi.

"Maafkan aku, karena menyakitimu. Aku sama sekali tak bermaksud menyakitimu. aku benar-benar lelaki bodoh. Jangan pergi meninggalkanku, kumohon."

"Sstttt, tenanglah aku disini sekarang bersamamu. Aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana." ujar Kyuubi berusaha keras menahan isak tangis dan sakit kepala efek dari minuman keras yang diminumnya tadi.

"Sungguh? Kau berjanji?" tanya Itachi, menatap lurus iris ruby yang indah di depannya. jarak mereka begitu dekat. Kyuubi bisa merasakan deru napas Itachi yang menerpa wajah ayunya. Itachi dapat melihat kepala di depannya mengangguk sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaannya. Seulas senyum muncul di wajah Itachi yang entah karena terlalu bahagia, jarak Itachi dan Kyuubi semakin menipis hingga bibir keduanya saling bersentuhan dan berlanjut ke tingkat yang lebih.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Itachi terbangun saat ponselnya berbunyi nyaring beberapa kali, erangan terdengar dari mulutnya sebelum mata yang menyembunyikan iris mata sekelam malam itu terbuka. mengerjap sejenak menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk kematanya. Melihat sekeliling dengan sedikit heran. 'dimana aku?'. Lamunannya terhenti kala ponselnya berbunyi lagi.

Sedikit mengernyitkan dahi saat mengetahu kondisi tubuhnya saat ini.

"Ha-" ucapan Itachi terpotong oleh sang penelpon yang tiba-tiba saja berteriak, reflek Itachi menjauhkan pondelnya untuk menghindari kerusakan pada telinganya akibat teriakan si penelpon"

"YAK, KERIPUT BODOH. KAU ADA DIMANA HAH?"

"Ck, tidak usah berteriak-teriak seperti itu rakun buluk. Kau hampir membuatku tuli baka."

"Aku tidak peduli, kau dimana sekarang? Kenapa kau pergi semalam hah? Kita semua disini bingung mencarimu baka?"

"Hn"

"Ck, apa-apaan 'Hn'-mu itu hah. Sudah bilang padaku kau dimana."

"Aku tidak tau, aku lupa kejadian semalam. Tapi sepertinya aku ada di hotel. Jemput aq setengah jam lagi, nanti aku kirim alamtnya padamu." Itachi langsung memutus sambungan telponnya saat mendapati bercak kemerahan di sprei disampingnya. 'Apa aku terluka?' batin Itachi yang mulai mengecek kondisi dirinya. Saat menyingkap selimut, matanya terbelalak saat mendapati tubuhnya polos. Tidak ada sehelai benangpun yang menempel pada tubuhnya.

"Shit" pandangan Itachi mulai menjelajahi setiap sudut kamar dan mendapati pakaiannya yang berserakan di bawah ranjang. Perlahan Itachi bangkit dan mengenakan pakaiannya. Itachi kembali mencoba mengingat kejadian semalam nanun sakit kepala yang di dapat.

"Ck, siapa yang membawaku kemari?" decak Itachi saat lagi-lagi matanya menangkap bercak merah di sprei yang ia tempati. Tak ingin ambil pusing, ia pun segera menuju ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau bersama siapa semalam hah? Kita semua bingung mencarimu, kau tahu."

"Hn"

"Ck, hentikan 'Hn'-mu itu Uchiha dan jawab pertanyaanku dengan benar. Kemarin Konan menangis takut kau bertindak yang tidak-tidak baka."

"Kenapa begitu? Aku baik-baik saja" ujar Itachi dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Saat ini mereka menuju apartemen Pain setelah Shukaku menjemput Itachi di hotel yang ternyata letaknya tak begitu jauh dari cafe Akatsuki tempat ulang tahun Konan di adakan.

"Iya katakan itu sebelum kau mulai minum-minum. Kau sudah seperti mayat hidup beberapa hari ini."

"Kau berlebihan"

"Hello,,,, kau masih mabuk ya? Apa kau tidak ingat kejadian beberapa hari ini?"

"Hn, apa kau melihat Kyuubi kemarin? Apa dia datang?" ujar Itachi. Shukaku merasa ada sedikit nada sedih terselip di pertanyaan Itachi. 'Apa dia sudah ingat masalahnya lagi?' batin Shukaku

"Sepertinya dia belum kembali dari Suna. Sudah seminggu ini dia ada di pedalaman Suna membantu Asuma sensei dan mengerjakan skripsi disana. Dasar Rubah buluk itu, padalah dia sudah berjanji datang di ulang tahun Konan." cerocos Shukaku

"Hn" tanggap Itachi dan menuai helaan napas dari Shukaku.

"Sudahlah yang penting sekarang kau baik-baik saja. Sepertinya moodmu juga sudah lebih baik hari ini."

"Hn, sepertinya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari-hari suram Itachi berlalu perlahan, entahlah sejak pagi hari dirinya terbangun di kamr hotel sendirian dengan penampilan naked, moodnya perlahan membaik. Meskipun ia masih belum ingat kejadian malam itu tapi ia yakin satu hal, dia telah melakukan hubungan seks dengan seseorang. Namun samar-samar sosok perempuan itu sekali-kali muncul dengan rambut panjang berwarna merah dengan iris mata serupa.

'Hah,,, siapa dia?' batin Itachi.

'Apa dia Kyuubi?'

'Tapi itu tidak mungkin, Shukaku bilang dia ada di Suna bersama Asuma sensei.'

Ponsel Itachi berbunyi, SMS dari Pain.

from : Pain

To : Itachi

Kyuubi sudah pulang, siang ini kita berkumpul di kantin kampus. datanglah.

.

.

Senyum cerah terlukis di wajah tampannya setelah membaca pesan dari Pain. Akhirnya rubah merahnya telah kembali, Itachi sungguh sudah sangat merindukannya. Tak ingin membuang waktu ia pun beranjak dari kursinya. Namun saat keluar ruangannya ia bertemu dengan sang tousan.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku mau ke kampus tousan, Kyuubi sudah kembali."

"Kau bisa menemuinya nanti. Kita ada rapat penting siang ini."

"Tapi,,"

"Dia tidak akan kemana-mana Itachi, bukankah katamu dia baru saja kembali. Kau bisa menemuinya setelah rapat selesai."

"Baiklah tousan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Shit." umpat Itachi saat mendapati jalanan yang macat di depannya. Ia sudah sangat terlambat bertemu teman-temannya. Rapat yang semula di prediksi sebentar malah berlangsung hampir tiga jam. Beberapa pesan dari Pain sedikit menggangu konsentrasinya saat rapat tadi hingga ia mendapatkan teguran dari sang tousan. Sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua siang dan ia masih terjebak macet. Entah kenapa hatinya merasa ia harus menemui Kyuubi.

Jam setengah tiga Itachi baru tiba di UK, ia memacu langkahnya menuju kantin kampus tempat biasanya mereka berkumpul.

"Mana Kyuubi?" tanya Itachi saat sudah duduk di samping Pain.

"Kau telat bro, dia sudah pergi setelah mentraktir kita barusan." jawab Shukaku dan anggukan kepala dari Konan.

"Traktiran? sekarangkan bukan ulang tahunnya?" tanya Itachi mengernyit heran karena selama ia mengenal Kyuubi, dialah yang paling getol minta traktiran apalangi padanya.

"Aku kurang tau juga, tadi menurutku dia sedikit aneh." ujar Konan

"Aneh gimana?" heran Itachi.

"Entahlah, sikapnya sangat janggal. Dia lebih banyak diam dan hanya mendengarkan dan hanya beberapa menimpali candaan Shukaku dan Pain-kun. Bukankah itu aneh." jelas Konan.

"Konan benar, dia lebih pendiam dari biasanya." dukung Pain

"Apa gara-gara skripsinya itu?" ujar Shukaku.

"Ah,, itu bisa jadi. Kita tadi malah pamer jadwal pengumuman sidang kita." ujar Konan.

'Tidak mungkin hanya karena itu Kyuubi jadi begitu.' batin Itachi.

"Lalu apa dia bilang dia pergi kemana?" tanya Itachi.

"Sayangnya tidak, dia bilang ada urusan penting lalu pergi." ujar Pain

"Hah,,, sia-sia aku ngebut kemari." desah Itachi.

"Sudahlah, besok kita juga akan bertemu dengannya lagi." ujar Pain.

"Awas saja kalau bertemu besok, akan ku ikat dan tak akan ku lepaskan rubah merah itu." ujar Itachi.

.

.

.

.

.

Lagi, ini terjadi lagi. Sudah dua hari ini Itachi tidak bisa menghubungi Kyuubi. Entah kenapa sejak kemarin perasaannya tidak enak. Akhirnya ia memutuskan pergi mengunjungi kediaman Namikaze untuk bertemu langsung dengan Kyuubi.

.

.

"Selamat malam Kushina baasan." sapa Itachi

"Ah, malam Itachi-kun. Sudah lama kau tidak main kesini. Ada perlu apa?"

"haha,, saya ingin bertemu dengan Kyuubi. Apa Kyuubi di rumah, sejak kemarin Ku menghubunginya tapi tidak bisa." ujar Itachi.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kushina yang terkejut dengan pertanyaan Itachi.

"Kyuubi sudah berangkat ke Oxford. Bukankah Kyuubi sudah memberitahumu kalau dia mendapat beasiswa ke Oxford."

"A,,apa? Aku bahkan tidak bertemu dengannya sejak ia pulang dari Suna." seketika rasa khawatir menyerang Itachi.

"Apa maksudmu? Kyuubi bilang di sudah berpamitan pada kalian."

"Dia tidak bilang apa pun pada kami baasan. Oxford? Kuliah dia bahkan belum selesai."

"Apa maksudmu? Kyuubi sudah menyelesaikan kuliahnya, maka dari itu dia menerima beasiswa dari Oxford untuk S2."

"Ta,,tapi ini tidak masuk akal. Bahkan jadwal sidang dia belum ada."

"Dia sudah lulus, bahkan dia memberi kami surat tanda lulus ujiannya tempo hari. Apa kalian sedang ada masalah?" tanya Kushina mulai cemas.

"Ada apa? Kenapa ribut sekali? Ah,, rupanya ada Itachi. Apa kabar nak?"

"Anata,, cepat hubungi Kyuubi sekarang. Sudah ku bilangkan ada yang aneh dengannya sejak dia pulang dari Suna." panik Kushina pada suaminya Minato Namikaze.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau terlihat cemas sekali." tanya Minato.

"Tolong hubungi dia, aku takut sesuatu yang buruk menimpanya."

"Tenanglah, dia pasti baik-baik saja. Dia pasti akan menghubungi kita."

"Tapi ini sudah lebih dari sehari, seharusnya dia sudah tiba di oxford dan menghubungi kita tapi hingga sekarang dia belum juga menghubungi kita." panik Kushina.

"Shttt,,, tenanglah, mungkin dia jet lag karena itu dia belum menghubungi kita."

"Ta,,tapi,,,"

"Sudahlah, kita tunggu sampai besok, jika sampai besok dia belum menghubunhi kita, kita akan minta nomor asrama Kyuubi ke UK."

.

.

.

Itachi panik, dari informasi yang dia peroleh langsung dari Asuma sensei, Kyuubi sudah lulus ujian skripsinya dan ia pun menanyakan perihal beasiswa S2 di oxford dan yang membuatnya kembali terkejut adalah Kyuubi ternyata menolak beasiswa tersebut. Lalu kemana Kyuubi sekarang? Berbagai pertanyaan silih berganti bersarang di kepala Itachi namun tak satupun ia bisa temukan jawabannya.

Hingga telpon dari Minato menghenyikan pergulatan batinnya sejenak.

"ya, Jiisan!"

"Bisa kau kerumah bersama teman-temanmu yang lain." ujar Minayo dengan suara yang terkesan dingin. Sayup-sayup Itachi mendengar isak tangus di sebrang telfon. 'Apa Kushina-baasan menangis?' batin Itachi.

"Hn, baiklah, aku akan kesana dengan yang lainnya jiisan."

.

.

.

.

"Aku mengumpulkan kalian disini karena ada hal yang sangat penting yang ingin kutanyakan pada kalian." ujar Minato dengan wajah datar tidak seperti biasanya, disebelahnya Kushina terisak pelan bersama Naruto.

"Kalian sudah tau kalau Kyuubi pergi -menghilang-?" tanya Minato dan di jawab anggukan oleh empat orang di depannya aka Itachi, Pain, Konan dan Shukaku.

"Apa kalian tau alasan kepergiannya?" tanya minato lagi yang di jawab gelengan oleh Pain, Konan dan Shukaku sedangkan Itachi hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Dia hamil." ujar Minato dingin dengan aura yang mengerikan menguar dari tubuhnya.

Bagikan petir di siang bolong keempat orang di depan Minato syok mendengar dua kata terakhir yang baru saja di katakan Minato.

"Tidak mungkin" seru Konan

"Awalnya akupun tak yakin, tapi saat aku menemukan kertas hasil pemeriksaan dengan nama Kyuubi sebagai pasien di RS. Konoha, aku tak sanghup berpikir lagi." jelas Minato

"Katakan, siapa yang telah berani menodai putriku?" desis Minato

"Ka,,kami tidak tau, bahkan sudah beberapa bulan ini kami tidak bertemu dengan Kyuubi, Jiisan. Bahkan dia juga tidak datang saat ulang tahun Konan."

"APA? Itu tidak mungkin. Aku sendiri yang mendandani Kyuubi sesuai permintaanmu dan mengantarnya ke cafe itu. Kalian jangan bercanda." Seru Kushina dan kembali terisak.

Mendengar penuturan Kushina, membuat ke-empat orang itu diam, larut dalm pikiran masing-masing.

'Apa itu benar-benar dirimu, Kyuu.' batin Itachi.

"Apa kalian tau siapa saja teman pria Kyuubi selain kalian." tanya Minato.

"Teman Kyuubi kebanyakan pria Jiisan tapi yang paling dekat dengannya hanya kami bertiga." jawab Pian.

"Baasan, Apa kau punya foto Kyuubi saat akan pergi ke ulang tahun Konan." suara tiba-tuba Itachi membuatnya jadi pusat perhatian. Ekspresi Itachi sangat sulit terbaca.

Kushina mengeluarkan ponselnya dan membuka galeri foto, hingga pada sebuah foto seorang gadis berambut merah panjang tergerai menggunakan dress selutut berwarna peach tengah tersenyum malu-malu.

"I,,ini Kyuubi?" kaget Konan setelah Kushina memperlihatkan foto Kyuubi padanya. Saat ponsel Kushina berpindah ke tangan Itachi, untuk sepersekian mata Itachi membola dan kenangannya akan malam panasnya dengan wanita bersurai merah dan beriris ruby bermunculan di kepalanya. Itachi memejamkan matanya, 'Kami-sama, apakah ini hukumanmu karena aku telah menyia-nyiakannya selama ini?' batin Itachi kalut.

"Jiisan, Maaf. Maafkan aku." ujar Itachi dengan kepala menunduk.

"Apa maksudmu? Aka kau tahu siapa lelaki yang sudah menodai putriku?"

"Aku, Aku yang sudah menodai Kyuubi dan membuatnya pergi, maaf,,,maafkan aku paman. Aku sungguh minta maaf." ujar Itachi, tak terasa air matanya sudah mengalir membasahi pipinya. sedangkan semua orang di ruangan itu sangat terkejut dengan pengakuan Itachi.

"Apa? kau jangan bercanda Uchiha Itachi!" seru Minato tak percaya menatap anak dari Sahabat karibnya.

"Maaf kan aku paman, saat itu aku dalam pengaruh minuman." aku Itachi.

"Ja,,janga bilang kalau perempuan yang membawamu ke hotel itu Kyuubi." ujar Shukkau yang mendapat death glare dari Minato.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Waktu di ulang tahun Konan, Itachi memang minum terlalu banyak karena saat itu dia sedang ada masalah. Saat pesta usai, Itachi sudah tidak ada di sana, kata teman kami yang bekerja disana -Kisame- Itachi dibawa oleh perempuan cantik berambut merah panjang."

"Heh, jadi maksudmu disini Kyuubi yang salah begitu." geram Minato yang amarahnya mulai memuncak.

"Ini semua bukan salah Kyuubi, Semua ini tidak akan terjadi kebodohanku. Aku sungguh Minta maaf paman."

"Keh, apa dengan meminta maaf akan membuat putriku kembali kesini. Keberadaannya juga tidak diketahui sampai sekarang."

"Aku,,, aku akan mencarinya dan bertanggung jawab." ujar Itachi penuh keyakinan.

"Itu sudah seharusnya atau aku bersumpah akan mematahkan lehermu. Jika sampai aku yang terlebih dulu menemukan Kyuubi, jangan harap kau bisa menemuinya seumur hidupmu." telak Minato kemudian beranjak meninggalkan ruangan tersebut di ikuti oleh Kushina dan Naruto.

.

.

.

.

"Maafkan kebodohanku Kyuu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

End

.

.

.

.

Holla,,, Dan kembali,,,, wah,,,, gak kerasa udah ketik 10+k, busetttt mudah-mudahan reader sekalian gak bosen bacanya ya

hehhe.

Di atas Dan cantumin lirik lagunya MJ yang 'She's out of my life' sepertinya cocok dengan abang Chiput.

Gimana,,,, ini udah sesuai harapan gak? Itachi udah nyadar dan nyesel kan?

.

next triquelnya akan Dan bikin : Kyuubi dan buah hatinya akan hadir. Ada saran untuk nama anaknya? Dan sempat kepikiran pake nama orang tua Kyuubi. tapi kalo ada masukan nama yang sesuai akan Dan pertimbangkan.

.

.

Dan masih butuh repiu minna sekalian so tinggalkan jejak kalian ne.

.

.

.

.

Dan sangat berterima kasih pada semua yang sudah repiu, fav dan follow 'Sorry, I love you. Fict ini Dan persembahkan untuk kalian semua.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saya peduli IFK (Ita x Female Kyuu) \\(^0^)/


End file.
